Lost in Boston
by TheGirlin404
Summary: Maura gets lost while attending a conference in Boston. What happens when Jane comes along and saves the day? Just a different take on how these two meet. Eventual Rizzles? (That's usually my end game as a writer.) This is just a short multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All those rights belong to Tess, TNT, Janet, etc.**

**So this is a different take on how Jane and Maura meet. This will we a short multi-chapter fic if you readers would like me to continue. Enjoy!**

* * *

Coming back to Boston had been a terrible idea. What on earth had made her think that agreeing to attend a conference for Medical Examiners here would be a good idea? Now she was going to be late getting back from lunch all because she had gotten lost while out looking around. Showing up late on the first day was a great way to make an impression on her colleagues, the ones who just happened to be some of the best Medical Examiners in the country. This conference was supposed to be a time where she could learn from some of the best in her field on how to better collect, analyze, and process evidence. This would also help her make more contacts in case she ever needed help with a case or wanted an opportunity to consider her job options, but now that all seemed to be crashing down around her; all because she had to wander around and get lost while thinking about her life.

About that time, Maura saw a woman exiting a coffee shop just a few feet from where she was standing. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you would give me directions to BPD? I seemed to have gotten turned around here somewhere and I really need to get back."

"Well it seems that this is your lucky day. Not only can I give you directions, but I can walk you there if you'd like," the woman stated, flashing a brilliant white smile that really set off her Italian features.

"Oh, no I don't want to be a burden, I just need to get back before they start without me."

"Start without you? That sounds serious. Why don't we start heading that way and you can fill me in while we walk?"

Maura didn't know what to think about this woman. All she needed was directions and instead she was being treated like a child who couldn't find her way around without a tour guide.

Walking along Maura didn't know what to do or say to the other woman; she wasn't the best for picking up on social cues. Only after some immersion therapy was she really able to get to the point that she could be around people for longer periods of time without having a panic attack at some point. Still at times she would get nervous if she knew she would have to be around a large crowd. Apparently her guide didn't like silence and spoke up, pulling Maura from her thoughts.

"So you mentioned someone starting something without you? Is there some kind of design work they're doing at BPD I didn't hear about, cause you look way too pretty to be a cop."

"Excuse me? Design work?" Maura asked calmly and inquisitively.

"Yeah, you know, aren't you like an interior designer or decorator or something? You know hanging around trying to fix the place up a little bit, make us look more sophisticated. I've never seen anyone who actually works for BPD who looks like they just came from a fashion shoot."

"Personally I feel that BPD could use a little rearranging to adhere more to the Feng Shui style so that the energies of the departments would flow better. Also there are a few pieces of art I have had my eye on that would quite do well to provide a little something extra. As much as I might like to rearrange things and add a little art to the place, I am neither an interior decorator nor designer of any kind."

"So, you know about design and decoration, but don't do either of those? Well now I feel like an idiot for assuming."

"No, please don't feel that way. I'm Dr. Maura Isles. I'm here attending a conference being held by your Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Tierney. You haven't exactly explained why it is you felt I needed an escort back here," Maura said pointing up to the entrance of the building to which they had just arrived. "A simple it's just a few blocks ahead would have sufficed."

The woman pulled back her blazer and revealed a gold shield on her hip. "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, homicide. I was headed back here after a questioning when you stopped me and asked for directions. It's been a pleasure Dr. Isles. I hope you aren't too late. If you don't want to chance getting lost again later you could always head into the café for food or coffee. Angela does a pretty decent job at keeping all us cops fed. You might consider giving it a try."

With that the Detective disappeared up the steps of the entrance. "Based on odds probability, I think I'll have to see you at least one more time detective," Maura said to herself. What was with that comment about her being too pretty to be a cop? Perhaps she could get an explanation for that comment when she saw the detective again. Maura turned and headed towards the morgue before someone there felt it necessary to check up on her whereabouts and send out a search party.

A loud knock resounded at the doorway to Maura's office. "Dr. Isles? I have the results you were waiting on and my preliminary report," the assistant said hesitantly, realizing that something was going on with her boss.

Maura looked up, startled by the fact that she was back in her office and her assistant needed her attention. Then the disappointment hit her like a floodgate had been turned loose. Daydreaming; once again she had been daydreaming of the time she had spent at the conference in Boston. Realizing she needed to get back to her assistant she pulled on her professional mask and replied, "Yes, Miller, thank you. Just leave them with me and I will check it over once I finish this report. Unless there is something pressing I need to share with the detectives on this case immediately."

"Nothing that I saw in the results required that kind of action, but I understand if you would like to double check my findings in this report."

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. I've never found a problem with your work Miller. I will get to it as soon as possible and get it sent off as needed."

"I should be getting the results back in a couple of hours on the rest of the tests you requested."

"Bring them to me please when they're finished."

"Of course Dr. Isles."

"Thank you Miller." With that the assistant turned on her heels and walked back to the lab leaving Maura alone once again in her office.

Maura started to mentally chastise herself for letting her mind wander. Her mind wandering and wondering had been happening more often lately. She kept getting lost in Boston and it all started at that moment when she quite literally got lost in Boston. With one last thought running through her mind about what Jane might be doing right now she turned back to her paperwork; she didn't want to keep the dead waiting.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Let me hear it people cause I will only continue it if you'd like to see it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the favs, follows, and reviews everyone! Well since Phil seeing his shadow this year is bringing somewhere between 2 and 5 inches of snow outside my house today you all get a Snow Day chapter. I did say this would be a short multi chapter fic which means there are only about 4 chapters left for this one after this. Oh, in the last chapter when I made my disclaimer I forgot to mention that this is sort of a song fic and I don't own anything related to the song either.(So there that is covered.) On with it then, enjoy!**

* * *

Maura woke to the sound of her alarm and knew that this would be a day that was the same as any other. For the most part Maura lived by a routine, even though she could get called out at all hours of the day to meet detectives at a scene. In the mornings, she typically liked to run. While running had benefits for the cardiovascular system, Maura also like to use the time to think; today she needed this time to think.

She climbed out of her bed and found the running clothes she wanted in her closet. Maura exited her bedroom and went in search of her running shoes that she kept in the front closet by the door. After lacing up her shoes she grabbed her iPod and key off the front table and locked the door behind herself. She placed the buds in her ears and took off with no particular place in mind this morning; knowing that she only wanted to try and get past the thoughts that she couldn't seem to shake lately.

It had been four months since that conference in Boston, since the time that her life had started to change. Still to this day she didn't really know whether or not that change was a good thing or a bad thing. Sure she had met Jane and that was the best thing to come from it. On the other hand it had also made her realize that her life had been missing something.

Her life was missing people, well live people anyway; there were plenty of dead people in her life all too often. Until that conference Maura had been completely happy alone. She grew up alone basically. Her parents were important people and she knew they were busy, so at a young age she requested to go to boarding schools overseas. The schools she attended were the best of the best and because of them she had fallen in love with science. Her love for science had eventually led her to go to medical school and to become a doctor, but she never really meshed with anyone else; definitely not her fellow students and only a few of her teachers who had at least tried to interact with her. That lack of meshing continued through all of her premed and med school days, and even continued to this day while she was an M.E. But that conference had an impact. Now she almost craved contact with others, but not with those around here. To these people she would always be the Queen of the Dead.

Without even realizing it, Maura had apparently run one of her usual circuits and ended up back at her front door. She looked at the time and saw that she must have run one of her longer circuits because the time was later than she thought. She hurried into the house heading straight for the shower. If she didn't hurry she wouldn't have time for coffee before she had to make it to work.

It had been a close call, but luckily she had made it to the office and was only five minutes late. She was grateful that no one seemed to notice her lateness and she strolled through to her office to prep for the busy day ahead of her. She would perform two autopsies today, which meant lots of time behind her steel table and the possibility of lots of testing that would need to be completed. Death never takes a holiday or a vacation, and with nothing to do with herself besides work she would most likely be here until it did at least decide to slow down a little. She headed off to change into her scrubs so she get started, vowing, for now, to try to leave all thoughts of Jane outside the door of her morgue.

"Dr. Isles, fancy seeing you here."

"Oh, is it really that much of a surprise Detective? You did recommend this place after all. One might even possibly fathom the fact that maybe you recommended my coming in here so you could see me again."

"Really, Dr. Isles? You think I would suggest someplace close to eat, like the café which just happens to be in the building, so that I could run into you again? I just thought that maybe I could save you the trouble of getting lost again and the possibility of not finding someone as nice as me to ask for directions."

Not knowing exactly how she should respond to this Maura grabbed her tea. "Janie, what are you doing up here?" came from a woman behind the counter before Maura could make a move to leave. Maura heard the detective mumble something unintelligible under her breath.

"Ma, I work in the building, I'm almost always around somewhere."

"Yeah, but you don't come up here all that often. One might think you were trying to ignore your own mother." Noticing that there was someone else nearby she turned to look at Maura for the first time. "Please excuse my daughter; she doesn't seem to remember the manners I raised her with. I'm Angela, Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother."

"Ma," Jane chimed in. "You have to give me a chance if you want me to introduce you to people. This is Dr. Maura Isles," she said turning slightly to face Maura now. "Dr. Isles, this is my mother Angela Rizzoli. She is the main person in charge of the café here." Turning back to her mother Jane added, "Ma, Dr. Isles and I just met earlier today so don't be pushy and don't act like I've been trying to hide something from you."

Maura stuck out her hand to Angela, "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Please just call me Angela. It's nice to meet you as well Dr. Isles. I'm guessing you're here with the other pathologists for the conference."

"Oh, just call me Maura, please. Yes, yes I'm here for the conference this week. If you'll excuse me I must be getting back down stairs, I just came up during one of our short breaks to grab something to drink. I'm sure I will see both of you around this week before the conference ends." With a small nod Maura exited out the door and walked to the elevator bank. She pressed the down button to take her to the morgue and waited for a car to arrive.

Before the car for the elevator arrived Maura heard her name called. She turned to see who could need her attention. What a surprise, it was her detective: the detective, Detective Rizzoli, not her detective. It's not like they actually knew each other or anything.

"Dr. Isles," Jane said as she reached Maura still waiting on the elevator, "I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink after you finish with the conference for today? I wanted to apologize for earlier; my assuming that you were some kind of decorator or designer, and also for just now with my mother. She has a tendency to be pushy and rude. So I was hoping you would let me make it up to you with a drink. There's a bar not too far from here. They also happen to make my favorite burger and have great sweet potato fries." Maura must have made a face without realizing it because the detective quickly added, "Or if you prefer they have a whole menu of other great options."

"Detective, you really have no need to apologize for anything. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes and your mother seems like a great person. As lovely as having a drink with you sounds, I actually have plans for this evening. Some of us from the conference were going to go out this evening to further discuss some methods and techniques we've been working on that might help improve our evidence findings for cases. Since I'm in town for a while longer why don't we make plans for another evening?"

"Ok. Provided I don't get thrown a monster of a case another night should work. Tomorrow even, if you're free?"

"Tomorrow sounds great."

"Ok, why don't we meet here in the lobby, tomorrow, say 5:30?"

"I'll be here. Goodbye detective." With that Maura headed for the stairs since she had missed the elevator while talking with the detective.

Maura looked up at the sign for the next exit and cursed to herself. She had kept Jane out of the morgue for that day, but let her slip back in during her drive home. Now she had missed her exit, miles ago.

* * *

**P.S. Leave me a review please? They make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Like I said before I don't own any recognizable characters from Rizzoli and Isles. **

**AN: Wow, Thanks everyone! for all the faves, follow, reviews, etc. I love knowing that you all enjoy what I have to write about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Maura had been at the bar with her colleagues for a couple of hours now and while she enjoyed talking about work with others who enjoyed the profession as much as she did, she wasn't sure she was fitting in with the all that well. She had barely spoken to them, but had absorbed much of what they discussed. She had gone to the bar just to get away from them for a few moments to gather her wits before she rejoined them and hopefully could participate in the discussions more; and she needed another wine if she was going to do that.

"Dr. Isles?"

Maura caught her name called from a few feet behind her and realized that she already knew whose lips it had come from. Turning around she saw Detective Rizzoli striding lithely towards the bar where she was currently sitting.

"Your colleague discussion over already?" she asked. Looking slightly confused and almost happy to see Maura sitting here.

"No. Most of the Medical Examiners are over there." She pointed to a table in the back corner of the bar with four people sitting at it. "I just needed a refill on my drink," Maura replied. "Speaking of drinks Detective what are you doing here?"

"Actually, this is the place I was talking about earlier when I asked if you wanted to grab a drink. I still have to eat, and after I hit a road block in my case a couple of hours ago I figured a good burger and beer were in order."

The detective took a couple of steps away from her and hollered to a man behind the bar. "Hey Murray! My usual please, and a drink for my doctor friend over here," she said pointing out Maura to him.

"Oh, no that really isn't necessary," Maura tried to cut in and say.

"Nonsense," came the detectives reply. "It's just one drink and it's not like I'm trying to get anything for it. I'm just gonna go sit in my usual booth over there," she said pointing, "And eat my food when it gets here. You can go back to your discussion and I will see you tomorrow for our scheduled drinks."

"We can try someplace else since you're already familiar with this one," she smirked at that and then turned to leave for her usual booth.

Maura didn't completely understand what was going on. Her lack of social skills definitely hurt her at this point. She looked up to see the bartender standing in front of her with a 'what can I get you' look on his face. Realizing she must have missed his question she replied, "Red wine," and waited for him to pour her drink.

There was something about Detective Jane Rizzoli that intrigued her. They had only known each other just a few hours and yet she had called her a friend when speaking to the bartender. Maybe that was just a relative term used to call someone when buying them a drink? She didn't know for sure. Maybe she could ask the Detective about it during their drinks the next night?

Maura grabbed her drink and started back to the table where her colleagues were still discussing the best way to get fingerprints from a burn victim, but her mind was still on the detective. The Detective's mind must be on her as well because she could feel a set of eyes on her back as she made her way to the table. Indeed, she had been watched; she caught the Detective still staring as she took her seat.

Maura tried her hardest to pay attention to the discussion going on around her after her encounter, but she just couldn't shake the detective from her thoughts. Since they were both still there, why not go over and have that drink now?

Maura excused herself from her colleagues telling them she would see them tomorrow, grabbed her glass, and headed back to the bar. She asked the bartender to send over another beer to the detectives table and then made her way there herself.

"May I?" Maura asked stopping next to the booth. She got a nod and hand gesture that told her to sit; the Detective was trying to swallow a bite of her burger. Maura slid into the booth across from her and just watched her for a moment.

Now that she got a proper look at her Maura realized that this woman was actually quite stunning. She had long raven hair that tumbled past her shoulders and looked as though at most times it was nearly an unruly mess; but today it was slightly wavy and looked as though it had been straightened. Her eyes were a rich chocolate color that seemed to just draw you into them and make you want to get lost. Even though seated and wearing a pant suit Maura could tell she had quite the athletic build. On the back of both the woman's hands Maura noticed scars that stood out white against her olive skin tone. Even though she was a little curious about them, wondering if they went all way through to her palms and what kind of damage nerve might have been done if they did, she decided it was most likely a conversation the woman didn't want to have.

"I thought you had some important research discussion you had to have with your friends?" the detective asked her.

Maura decided to be a little more bold than she normally would in saying, "Well, let's just say I decided a conversation over here with you would prove more interesting and beneficial than anything my colleagues could discuss this evening."

"Is that so, Dr. Isles?"

"Yes. Provided you do one thing." The detective just stared at her waiting. "You start calling me Maura and not Dr. Isles.

"Well then, Maura, call me Jane and not Detective."

From there the evening progressed quickly. The conversation was never dull, at least not to Maura. She didn't reveal too much of her life as it was now, but Jane more than made up for it. For hours Jane regaled her with stories of growing up in Boston with her parents and two younger brothers. Telling her of all the mischief they used to get into together. Maura got to hear how Jane's mother always tried to set her up to get her married off so she could start providing her with grandchildren as soon as possible; and how now she got to hear it at work too since her mother started working the café. This led to the whole story of how Jane's father had left which led to Angela taking the job in the café. Jane had admitted though that even it bugged her at times it was nice to have her there; the food had certainly improved since she started. Jane's younger brother Frankie seemed to be following in her steps and was currently a patrolman hoping to take his detective test soon. One day he may even hopefully join Jane in Homicide. Maura didn't get to hear too much of Jane's younger brother Tommy beyond the trouble he used to get into with his two siblings as a kid, but there was still time hear about him later.

Before they realized it midnight had come and gone. Both of them had to be back on the job early in the morning so they left the bar. Jane placed Maura in a cab and said that she would grab the next one.

"Goodnight Jane."

"Night, Maur. I'll see you tomorrow." With a nod of her head she closed the door of the cab. She couldn't help but look over her shoulder as it took her farther and farther from Jane. Something was happening. She could feel it; and whatever it was she liked it, a lot.

Maura looked up from her laptop screen, where she had been working before her mind had drifted off, and sighed. It had been a couple of weeks since she had gotten that wrapped up in a memory of her time in Boston. That night had been one of the best of her life. It was the first time she had ever truly connected with someone; it had come without effort and she long to find something like again soon. For now though, she had research to finish and dead waiting, her personal life would have to go on hold.

* * *

**As always I'd love to know what you all think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of the recognizable stuff from this. **

**AN: Thank you! All of you who have favorited, followed and reviewed this story; it means a lot to me. I hadn't planned on the scene here to turn into a whole chapter, but it kind of did. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Once again Maura was sitting at her desk. It had been another long day of death, and for the first time this job was becoming tiring to her. Something had to change, or she had to change, she wasn't quite sure which. Maybe she just needed a vacation. It had been at least two years if not longer since she had taken a vacation; knowing her, probably longer. The only times she'd had away from here lately had been attending a few medical conferences.

As she turned back to her paperwork the phone on her desk rang slightly startling her. It was nearly the end of the day. By now most of those who needed her would have just called her cell. "Dr. Isles," she answered.

"Ah, Dr. Isles, I am glad that I caught you. I had feared maybe I had missed you at the office. This is Dr. Tierney from Boston. Have I caught you at a convenient time? There's something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course doctor. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'd like you to consider coming to Boston. Permanently."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I want you to come and work in Boston. You see Dr. Isles, I've been in this business quite a while now. Sure I love what I do, just like I know you love it too, but I'm getting too old to do this. My knees gave out a few years back and it's hard to get around at crime scenes and see everything you should look at when you can't kneel. One day, sooner than I'd like, I'm going to have to give in and get them replaced. Plus, I'd like some time to have my own life. You know, get out and travel with my wife, see the world, all of that.

"So I want you to come take my job. My retirement will become official in three months and I would like nothing more than to name you as my replacement. I've looked for a long time to find someone whom I felt capable of taking over when it came time for my retirement. After having you at my conference I am convinced that person is you. You have a brilliant mind, are always studying and keeping up with current research in the field and that's the kind of person needed here. So, Dr. Isles, I want you to consider becoming the next Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts."

Maura's mind raced as he made this speech. Her as the next Chief Medical Examiner for Massachusetts? That seemed almost absurd. What could this man be thinking? Then again, this could be the change she needed. Had she not said just moments before the phone rang that she needed a change?

"I understand of course if you need some time to think about it, Dr. Isles. This is rather sudden and could interfere with things that you may have had planned," he stated when she didn't say anything.

Could she go back to Boston? Considering the way she had left some things the last time she had been there she didn't know for sure. However, there was only going to be one way to find out. "Dr. Tierney, of course it is something that I will need to think about, but I would like to discuss it with you further. Not by phone though, I'd rather do it in person. I tell you what; I have some vacation time coming. Let me take tomorrow to make arrangements here for that time and then after that I will catch a flight to Boston so we can discuss it face to face."

"I think I can work with that Dr. Isles," the other M.E. replied. "I'll see you in a couple of days then. Just give me a call when you get here and we will get things set up then."

"Yes, I'll be there in a couple of days to speak with you further on the matter. I'll see you then Dr. Tierney, and thank you so much for giving me this opportunity."

"Good evening Dr. Isles."

"Goodbye, Dr. Tierney. I'll call you in a couple of days when I get there." With that she hung up the phone. Honestly, she still wasn't quite sure what had just happened. Her mind quickly ran through all of the things that could cause hallucinations, but she couldn't come up with any that fit in this situation. No, this had to really be happening. She had the chance to become the next Chief M.E. in Boston. She could literally move across country and take a very respectable job, one that was coveted by Medical Examiners all over the country, and change her life. Change, a different life, was something she had wanted since the time she came back from Boston nearly five months before. This would be a major step if she decided to take it.

Maura thought back to her time spent in Boston at the conference. Could she go back there now? Going back there had been what she thought about most since she left; what she wanted, almost more than anything else, but now faced with the choice she wasn't sure. Could she and Jane work together every day?

At this point she could find out when she got to Boston. She had already told Dr. Tierney she would come and she wasn't going back on her word now. She could go to Boston and see Jane first; find out if Jane had any objections to them working together in the future and then go talk to Dr. Tierney about the job a little more. Even if Jane objected she would have to go see him, but she could always turn down the job later. She had been sidestepping, dodging, and twisting what was said for long enough now to work her way out of pretty much any situation to keep from outright lying and breaking out in hives; she could find a way.

With that settled, Maura powered down her computer and grabbed her purse. She needed to head home and decide on what to take with her to Boston. After packing she could look at flights for tomorrow afternoon or evening. Catching a later flight would give her time to go in to the office in the morning and put in for vacation leave immediately. Usually she needed to give notice a couple of days in advance, but she didn't want to wait that long. She'd take a leave of absence effective immediately if it came to that; anything so that she could get a little change right now. It excited, as well as made her nervous, to think that this time tomorrow she could be in Boston.

* * *

**Sorry if you're disappointed by the fact that there's not really an Jane in this chapter. She returns in the next one, I promise. As always, I'd love to hear from you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

**AN: Wow, what a response on the last chapter! Y'all don't like being left in suspense? Lol. Thank you all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and followed, it means a lot to me. I never expected to get so close to 100 followers with one of my stories, I'm just blown away by the response to this story. Many of you were hoping for an update soon. Well your wait is now over. Enjoy!**

* * *

They'd become nearly inseparable this week, ever since that first fateful day of the conference. If you asked either they wouldn't have objected to the amount of time spent together. Without realizing it, both of them had been looking for something, and they seemed to find it in the other. They had been out every night so far. Every night they visited a different place for dinner, but eventually would end up back at the Dirty Robber for one last drink before heading for home. They had a great time each night just talking and getting to know more about one another.

One night Maura had even explained her life to Jane. Jane was the first person she had ever told the story to who didn't look at her like they felt sorry for her afterwards. Sympathy certainly wasn't something she was looking for. Growing up basically alone, or raising herself, however people chose to look at it, they didn't seem to understand that she didn't know any differently growing up; that was just her life and nothing could certainly be done about it now.

Tonight was going to be the last time they would see each other before Maura got on a plane the next morning. What Jane didn't know was that she was actually supposed to leave that night and had postponed her flight to the next morning so they could have one more night to "hang out" with each other, as Jane had called their spending time together all week. The conference had ended a little earlier in the day than expected and she had gone up to see Jane in action at her desk. Once Jane found out about the conference ending early she took the rest afternoon off as well.

They stopped by the café for a moment so Maura could say a quick goodbye to Angela. After meeting Jane, Maura hadn't really wanted to leave the building so, she had continued to grab tea in the café from Angela and they had grown acquainted with each other.

"What do you say we do things a little differently tonight?" Jane asked as they got ready to exit the building and head for the car.

"What did you have in mind Jane?"

"Well I thought instead of going out somewhere we could eat in. We can go back to my apartment, order a pizza, and watch a movie tonight. Since it's still fairly early," she looked down checking the time on her watch, "we'll head somewhere and get a bottle of wine. All I've got at my place is beer and I know you don't care for it."

"On one condition," Maura replied. Getting a look of "what do you want" from Jane she continued, "My half of the pizza has to have mushrooms."

"Deal," Jane agreed as she opened the passenger door of her cruiser for Maura; just as she had all week when they'd gone out together.

They finally made it back to the apartment. Jane teasing Maura the whole way up about how long it had taken her to pick out a bottle of wine. "What can I say, I'm particular about my wine," she confessed as they entered the apartment. "Besides I plan on you trying some as well. I'll convert you into a wine drinker one of these days."

"Nuh-unh, not in a million years Dr. Isles, too fancy for me. I'll stick with my beer. Luckily for you though I do have a corkscrew. Really you can thank my mother for that the next time you see her." The stepped over to the kitchen and Jane dug around in the drawers to find exactly where it was her mother had put the corkscrew. "Ah, here it is."

Jane handed the corkscrew to Maura and left her to the wine while she grabbed the phone and ordered their pizza from her favorite place. Once that was done she made her way over to the fridge to grab a beer for herself and a glass for Maura's wine from her cupboard. Again, if it hadn't been for her mother there wouldn't be any wine glasses in the place, but her mother had high hopes that one day she'd entertain people and need things like wineglasses and a corkscrew. Looks like her mother was right, but Jane would never admit to her.

"You want to pick out a movie now?" Jane asked. "I've got mostly action stuff, but there are a few chick flicks and rom-coms."

They made their way over to the shelf where Jane kept her DVD collection. Maura had no idea what to pick, most of the stuff on the shelves she had never even heard of before. There seemed to be several series of movies that looked to be in the action category. Die Hard series, Terminator series, some kind of Bourne series, and a whole bunch of movies Maura recognized as James Bond movies. None of those really interested her, so she moved on to the "chick flicks and rom-coms" as Jane had called them. Actually none of this was stuff Maura would typically watch and she didn't know the difference between the chick flicks and the rom-coms.

"See anything you like?" Jane asked looking over her shoulder.

"Not particularly. I'm more into documentaries or foreign films."

"Ok, so just pick one and go we'll go with it. If you don't like it we'll start something else; we'll try to find a documentary on NatGeo or something to watch."

When they sat down on the couch with their pizza and the movie starting they had been on opposite ends. Now that they were most of the way in to the movie they had somehow shifted to sitting next to each other. Maura started to sneak looks at Jane. She had never felt like this with anyone before; so comfortable.

Jane was so beautiful and she acted like she had no idea of it. Even if Jane had a rough personality, which she had hardly seen evidence of since being here, she had to have suitors falling all over her. Maura wanted nothing more than to just reach out and touch her cheek; feel the softness of her skin. She had to cross her arms over her chest to keep reaching out and doing just that.

Jane noticed her sift in sitting positions and looked over at her for a moment before speaking, "You okay? We're just getting to the good part of the movie." Leaning closer to Maura to whisper in her ear, "They're both about to realize they love each other and that they should have a happily ever after."

Maura shivered at the feeling of Jane's hot breath on her ear. She couldn't take it anymore. She turned to face Jane and look at her straight on. Her eyes drifted down to Jane's lips and then back up to her deep brown, coffee colored eyes. Jane just stared right back into hers.

Before she knew what she was doing, Maura tentatively leaned in and pressed her lips to Jane's. A moment passed where time seemed frozen and as she started to pull back Jane responded. Her hand's drifted behind Maura's neck and pulled her in closer. Just as Maura considered deepening their kiss Jane ended it.

Maura's eyes flew open and she could see that Jane had put quite a bit of distance between them compared to what had been there just a moment before. There was a gamut of emotions working their way across the other woman's face and she didn't seem to know where to start to explain.

"I…I can't," she whispered. Clearing her throat she started again, "Look Maur, I like you. I really do, and you're a great friend, but…"

"I'm sorry," Maura interrupted her before she could say more. "I don't know why I did that. I just got caught up in the moment I suppose." Not a complete lie. In that moment she had been caught up on just how Jane made her feel, but she knew she did it because she had to know whether or not there could be something there. She started to feel a slight itch. "I'm going to go," she said popping up from her place on the couch. She quickly made her way to the door where she grabbed her purse and made her way out the door, closing it softly behind her as she went. She headed down the stairs of the building just to make her getaway that much faster. Luckily she was able to catch a cab just down the street.

On the way back to her hotel room she wondered why she had to do that. She had just ruined the best relationship, friendship, she'd ever had. The only one she had ever really had, come to think of it. She had enjoyed this week and being able to share her time with someone else. She had felt like she could head in a new direction with her life. Never had she felt something for someone like she did for Jane and with her lack of social experiences she probably wasn't the best to judge at emotions and how others felt, but she had to take the chance. And because she took the chance she ruined the best thing she had ever found. All she could think to do now was pack and get herself out; out of Boston and never look back.

She hastily packed her bag and checked to see if she could get a red-eye flight out of Boston tonight. She couldn't wait. Jane might try to come after her and finish that sentence, "You're a great friend, but I just don't feel the same way." It was a sentence she had heard a couple of times before form men she had dated. Things would seem to go great, but after a couple of dates and kisses they'd use that line, or say, "It's not you it's me."

It wouldn't really matter if Jane did finish the sentence, the ending would still be pretty much the same. Things would remain awkward between them to the point that they wouldn't talk anymore anyway. At least she hadn't given Jane her phone number. Of course she was a detective and could probably find out just about anything she wanted if she wanted to.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am turning the fasten seat belt sign back on. Your flight attendants will be coming around to do one last check of the air craft and we ask that you please return your seats and trays to their original, upright positions. We will begin our final descent into Boston Logan International Airport shortly. Thank you."

Maura looked down to check the belt. It was still secure around her waist as it had been the whole flight. She had hardly moved since stepping onto the plane. Shortly after takeoff and making the climb to proper altitude her mind thoughts returned to the last time she had been in Boston; the last time she had seen Jane.

Again she thought back to worrying that Jane might try to come after her before she could leave Boston; remembering that Jane was a detective and could most likely get any information she wanted somehow. If she were able to she certainly never did it to find Maura. Some small part of her had hoped that Jane would take that step and at least call and finish that sentence. Tell her that she was glad to have met her and that she would always remember that week. Maura couldn't forget it, that was for sure, but nothing had ever come. Now, here she was on a plane, possibly changing her future, her life, or not, depending on if Jane could even bare the sight of her.

* * *

**AN2: So a couple of pieces of bad news. 1. Next chapter is the last chapter. I know there are some of you who would like a lot more, but this is what the story is and it has to end. 2. I'm going on vacation tomorrow so no update until I get back. I know! I'm sorry that's going to make you wait like 10 days, but I will get it posted as soon as I get back. Plus hopefully when I get back I'll be ready to start my next story. Yay! Love all of you and I hope you have a great Valentine's Day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm Back! Thank you all of you who wished me a great vacation. Aside from trying to get on and off the cruise ship it was amazing. This is the last chapter :-( I know it makes me a little sad too. But here it finally is! I am so amazed by all the faves, follows, and reviews I received with this story. I never imagined anything like it and I think you've turned writing into an addiction for me. Thank you! Enjoy!**

_**I am updating this chapter because I forgot to add this to it so if you've gotten another update it's for this:** _Somewhere along the lines I mentioned that this was based on a song. Well if any of you want to take a listen to that song go to itunes and search Kaileigh Bullard. She has a song titled Lost in Austin. Somewhere along the way I started changing that last word to Boston in my mind when I listened to the song and one day the story you've read came out.

* * *

What on earth was she doing here? Second guessing herself for nearly the thousandth time Maura made her way up the steps of Jane's apartment building. What could she do now? She didn't want to have Jane buzz her in, if she was even at home this time in the evening. Maura looked at her watch. Half past six; chances were Jane still sat at her desk going over her latest case trying to fit the pieces together.

She had several options. One, she could buzz Jane's apartment and let her know she was here and maybe Jane would let her in. Two, she could sit out here on the steps for a while and wait to see if Jane decided to enter or exit her apartment building. Three, she could wait here and hope that someone in the building left and she could slip inside and then make her way to Jane's apartment. She could turn around right now and catch the next flight out to San Francisco and never let Jane know she had come back.

After a few more minutes debating with herself, Maura finally went with a cross between options two and three. If Jane came in or out, fine she would catch her there. If someone came out of the building before Jane she'd slip inside and make her way up to Jane's apartment. She needed to know. If Jane could tell her she wouldn't have a problem with Maura as the new Chief Medical Examiner then she would do it.

It would be even better to find out that maybe she and Jane could work on being friends. However, if she and Jane could only work together, the change would do her a lot of good. It would get her out of the place where she could only ever be The Queen of the Dead. Being Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts meant that she would interact with a lot more people. It would move her in the direction where she could work on having more people in her life, having friends.

The minutes dragged on as she sat outside of Jane's building; making it seem like she had been there for hours. Finally after about half an hour someone came out of the building. Luckily they were in a hurry and mostly ignored her presence. They didn't even stop to notice that an intruder, who was possibly up to no good, slid in the door before it could close.

Even though she had only been here once, and that was months ago, Maura still knew her way up to the right apartment. She hesitated though, before starting up the stairs to the third floor; still second guessing what she was about to do.

Upon reaching the third floor landing it wasn't far to apartment 305. Maura slowly made her way there; she had been happy and excited to be in here the last time she was here. Now it took nearly everything within her to keep her from turning around and leaving. Standing in front of the door she took a deep breath to steady herself and calm her nerves. Her right arm tentatively reached up and halted just before knocking. With one last breath her knuckles finally rapped on the door and she waited for what was to come.

"Just a sec!" she heard hollered through the door. That voice she remembered so well. For a split second she considered leaving, again, but that wouldn't be right now that she had knocked. No she had to do this.

The door swung back and revealed Jane, looking just as stunning as the last time she had seen her months ago. "Maur?" She released a breath she didn't realized she'd been holding. Everything she had prepared herself to say vanished in an instant upon seeing the Detective again.

Before she knew what had hit her Maura was wrapped up in a bone crushing hug; not to mention the fact that she would have been an inch or two off the ground if she weren't in heels. Knowing that both of them had a tendency to avoid such displays of affection, it came as a surprise that Jane would do something so against her norm; especially considering the way they had left things.

A long moment went by and still Maura was wrapped up by her friend. It seemed as though there was no intention of letting her go right away and if it continued she might pass out from lack of oxygen. She decided it might do good to try and get the other woman's attention, "Uh, Jane?"

Jane seemed to come back to reality at that moment. "Oh, yeah, sorry." She cleared her throat before continuing, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Can I come in? I think we should talk."

"Uh, yeah, of course," Jane replied rather hesitantly as she stepped back to allow Maura entry to her apartment.

They both headed for the living room couch. That one night they had last spent there together weighing heavily on Maura's mind. She wondered if it weighed just as heavily on Jane's. Jane fumbled for the remote to turn off the sports highlights she had been watching before the knock on her door. Maura took a seat at the opposite end of the couch. Both stared at each other for a moment; one waiting for her guest to speak, while the other tried to prepare herself to say what she had come to say.

"Honestly I didn't think I'd ever come back here. I have a life in San Francisco. A life that suited me perfectly well, that is, until I got lost in Boston and met you. Now getting lost in Boston seems to be the only thing I can do," she laughed a little. That had to sound crazy. "It seems like every time I start to think of anything I end up back here in Boston, thinking about the time we spent together. You're the only friend I've ever had," her voice broke a little at the end of that sentence.

"Awe, Maur, you were the best thing that had happened to me in a long time. The first person that I felt I could really get to know."

"Just a minute Jane, I have a few more things I'd like to say, if you don't mind." To that she got a nod of the head from Jane for her to continue. "I have been offered Dr. Tierney's position of Chief Medical Examiner, but I don't necessarily know what to do about it. If I take it that means I would be the Medical Examiner on homicide cases and we would work together quite often. After how I left before I didn't know if it would be a good idea to take the job. Things between us could stay strictly professional, but I'll only take the job if you aren't opposed to us working together. Honestly, I want to take it. I want to change things. I haven't been the same since I left here and I'd like to try something different. But, I don't want to put you in a position where you'd feel uncomfortable. Like I said, things between us could stay strictly professional and I'd have no problem with that, but if you don't want me here I'll find something else, somewhere else, to go."

Jane scooted a little closer to her on the couch, so that their knees were practically touching as they faced each other. She reached out and placed a hand on Maura's knee before saying, "You wanna know what's truly odd about you? You are the dumbest genius I know. We're gonna have to work on that once you get set up as Medical Examiner." The smile Maura remember from the first time they met flashed across her face.

"I'd very much like it if you took Dr. Tierney's position. He's been missing things lately. But more than that I'd really like to continue where we left off," she said leaning and capturing Maura's lips.

Maura couldn't return the kiss, how could she? There was something off here. Placing a hand between them she gently pushed Jane back and set some distance between them once again. "What?"

"Um," she said slightly shrugging, "you didn't exactly let me finish what I had to say the last time we saw each other. What I wanted to tell you was that you were a great friend and that I liked you, a lot, but I was currently involved.

"Honestly," she continued on in the explanation, "for me the relationship was over. I cared a great deal, always will I suppose, but, the love was gone. Somewhere along the line we had grown into different people, but stayed together because it was just easier that way I guess. Then that day you asked me for directions outside the coffee shop. There was just something about you that I couldn't sort out. I had the strangest feeling that I just had to get to know you. As I got to know you better I realized that I needed a change. I didn't know that we would ever be anything other than friends, but I wanted it, whatever it was. " She hesitated before continuing, "That's what I wanted to tell you that night. I had to end it before I became involved in anything else; that I wanted to be friends until I could sort that out and then we could try things from there if you wanted."

Maura just sat there, speechless, looking at Jane. After a few moments there was only one thing she could think of, "You didn't come after me? Or try to contact me at all these past few months?"

"I thought about it. More than you'd probably believe if I told you, but I didn't know you really wanted me to. I thought so many times of how easy it would be to use my connections to look you up and show up on your door step, or to at least call you. Except, when you ran out of here you acted like what happened was a mistake. I was afraid if I tried to come after you you'd refuse to see me or talk to me. I figured it was for the best. I thought for a moment I'd fallen into a dream when I opened my door to find you standing there. Even now I'm almost afraid I'm going to wake up to find it was all in my head."

"Oh, Jane, I'm so sorry," she leaned in and embraced the other woman. Jane returned the embrace; this time being a little more gentle than before. "Forgive me? And give me another chance?"

"I think I can do that," she said smiling at Maura as she leaned back from their hug."

Jane reached out and grasped Maura's hand and looked deep into her hazel eyes, "Maur, will you out with me?" she asked. "Like on a proper date?"

Nodding her head Maura replied, "I think we have a few more things we are going to have to talk about first, but yes, Jane. After all, who else is going to keep me from getting lost in Boston."

* * *

**Again, thank you all of you who have read this story! Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments, reviews, questions, statements, etc. on this story. Bye for now!**


End file.
